


Palette

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: saat umurmu menginjak 19 tahun, dunia berubah menjadi monochrome, tapi warnanya akan kembali saat kamu bersama soulmatemu.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Palette

Tepukan serempak disertai nyanyian yang nyaring membuat Soobin; si orang rumahan itu sedikit pusing, matanya dipejamkan, harapan demi harapan serta doa-doa dia ucapkan dengan cepat dalam hatinya. Lalu dalam satu kali tiupan api di sumbu itu terpadam.

Tepat setelah apinya padam, Soobin membuka matanya, dan menyadari semua warna di penglihatannya menghilang, hanya menyisakan warna monochrome yang bahkan tak pernah ada dalam palette warna untuk lukisannya, Soobin benci warna suram seperti ini.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE 19 SOOBIN!"

* * *

"Kalau aku bisa memiliki kekuatan, aku akan memilih untuk bisa memanipulasi waktu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin terus berada di umur dimana aku masih bisa melukis dengan warna cerah, umur dimana aku masih bisa lihat semua warna di paletteku, ke umur sebelum 19 tahun."

* * *

"Beomgyu," Soobin merengek, jemari besar Soobin terus mengetuk-ngetuk bel yang ada di meja milik bartender, menghasilkan bunyi menyebalkan yang membuat si pemilik cafe memutar bola matanya jengah.

Tangan Beomgyu menyambar cepat bel tadi, membuat jari Soobin berakhir mengetuk meja. "Berisik! Kalau mau mengganggu orang, ganggu orang lain sana!" Omel Beomgyu, matanya melotot dengan nada bicara yang kencang.

"Kamu juga teriak-teriak, mengganggu sekali." Ucapnya Soobin malas lalu menyimpan kepalanya di atas meja, membuat pipinya tertekan lucu.

Sudah terhitung 4 bulan setelah hari ulang tahun Soobin yang ke-19 desember lalu, maka selama 4 bulan itulah Soobin seperti kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai pelukis yang senang bermain dengan warna. Karena untuk membedakan apel hijau dan apel merah saja ia kesulitan.

Beomgyu yang juga sudah menginjak umur 19 tahun itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Soobin, terlebih lagi Soobin yang sangat mencintai profesinya sebagai pelukis itu sekarang memilih untuk rehat dari pekerjaannya untuk menghindari complain dari client karena warna yang amburadul. Beomgyu jadi ikut sedih karena hal itu.

"Beomgyu kenapa kamu terlihat santai saja saat duniamu berubah muram dan kelam? Aku juga ingin seperti itu.." Soobin merengek lagi, Beomgyu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan soulmateku, ingat?" Beomgyu tersenyum, Soobin mengangguk-ngangguk lemas dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Ah benar, si berandalan itu ya?" Sedikit menyinggung, tetapi itu faktanya. Soulmate Beomgyu adalah seorang berandal, Beomgyu mengangguk. Tangan Beomgyu yang tadinya sibuk mengelapi gelas cantik itu kini beralih untuk mengelusi surai kelam Soobin.

"Jangan terlalu berlarut, semua orang akan bertemu dengan soulmatenya. Yang harus kamu lakukan hanya menunggu, ia akan datang,"

"Dan kalau soulmateku tidak datang padaku?" Alis Soobin terangkat sebelah.

"Maka duniamu akan suram selamanya, AHAHAHAHAHA" Beomgyu tertawa kencang sampai seisi cafe menitik atensi ke arahnya, Soobin menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Aku bercanda, tuhan menciptakan orang berpasangan, Soobin. Kamu pasti akan bertemu soulmatemu, percaya padaku." Ucap Beomgyu lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Soobin mendengus lalu kembali meraih bel yang tadi sudah dijauhkan oleh Beomgyu, mengetukinya lagi; sengaja untuk mengganggu Beomgyu dan untuk menghalau pikirannya tentang soul-omong kosong itu. Pintu masuk terbuka, menghasilkan bunyi gemerincing dari bel yang terpasang di atas pintu.

Seorang pemuda masuk dengan asap yang mengepul perlahan dari mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit, fashionnya yang serba hitam bisa saja membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ketakutan.

'Kenapa security mengizinkan preman ini masuk?' mungkin itu yang ada di dalam pikiran para pengunjung cafe saat ini. Tentu saja pikiran itu akan berubah saat melihat tingkahnya sekarang ini.

Pemuda itu— Taehyun merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, tertawa riang layaknya seorang anak balita, "Kak Beomgyuu!!" Suaranya meninggi, lalu ia berlari kecil untuk memeluk kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang pusing, aku mohon jangan berpelukan sekarang atau aku beri lem saja kalian berdua." Ketus Soobin tepat sebelum kedua insan tadi hampir berpelukan. Yang lebih muda hanya menaikan dagu sekilas, sedang yang lebih tua mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kak Soobin, kalau pusing ikut kami saja," Tawar Taehyun. Soobin tertarik, ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kemana?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Club, teman Taehyun sedang ada jadwal untuk jadi DJ di Club dekat sini, kamu mau ikut?" Kini giliran Beomgyu yang menawarkan.

Soobin melotot, Taehyun yang bahkan baru menginjak umur 18 tahun itu dapat akses ke dalam Club? Bagaimana caranya?

"Tidak mau. Aku belum cukup legal untuk masuk ke tempat seperti itu!"

* * *

"HOI SOOBIN AYO KE LANTAI DANSA!!" Seru Beomgyu yang tengah asik menari dengan Taehyun di tengah kerumunan itu, entah bagaimana Soobin akhirnya menuruti pasangan underage itu untuk ikut ke Club.

Bukannya pusing Soobin yang menghilang, malah kini mual menambah rasa tidak nyaman pada Soobin. Soobin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat lalu melarikan diri ke toilet, karena hanya itu tempat yang ia tahu di sini.

Soobin mendudukkan diri di salah satu toilet, membiarkan pintu biliknya tertutup agar tak ada yang menganggapnya aneh karena berdiam diri di toilet Club. Ia bosan, pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang persoulmate-an itu kembali menyerang otaknya.

Harus bagaimana caranya ia menemukan sang soulmate, yang harus ia lakukan hanya menunggu, katanya. Soobin memiringkan senyum miris, menatap layar handphone yang tadinya memiliki homescreen dengan warna mencolok kini berganti menjadi bentuk-bentuk aneh dari tiap-tiap warna kelabu.

Soobin rasa akan mustahil baginya untuk bertemu soulmatenya di dunia yang super luas ini, kalaupun ia berhasil belum tentu ia bisa menjadi pasangan dari sang soulmate. Tak terasa tiap pikiran jelek yang menyerang otaknya kini bergerak ke hatinya, rasanya sakit, sangat.

Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan satu persatu dari kelopak mata Soobin, menggambarkan kesedihan yang teramat. Airnya sampai membasahi layar handphone Soobin, cepat-cepat Soobin menggusak matanya kasar, membiarkan air matanya membasahi lengan bajunya.

Lalu pintu toilet terbuka, membuat Soobin menghentikan gusakan kasar tadi. Penglihatannya yang buram samar-samar melihat warna dari pintu yang bilik yang terkunci rapat, baby blue. Sontak Soobin terkejut, bagaimana bisa warna di dunia kembali tepat setelah ia menangis? Oh atau—

"Hh....." Helaan nafas kasar dikeluarkan oleh orang di luar bilik yang berisi Soobin. Orang itu menyalakan keran wastafel, lalu membasuh sesuatu dengan air, setelahnya pergi dari toilet dan warna-warna itu kembali monochrome.

Soobin keluar dari toilet terburu-buru, mencari keberadaan soulmatenya. Tak disangka akan secepat ini ia dapat menemukan warna dalam hidupnya lagi, tapi sayang, yang ia temukan malah kedua temannya yang memasang wajah super khawatir, ia yakin sedari tadi dua cebol itu mencari keberadaannya.

"Kak Soobin! Bisa-bisanya kamu hilang di tengah kerumunan begini! Lihat, Kak Beomgyu jadi lelah karenamu!" Omel yang paling muda, wajahnya menengadah dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Soobin menoyor kepala Taehyun lalu berjalan melewati pasangan itu, membiarkan kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu mengoceh sedangkan dirinya fokus untuk mencari soulmatenya.

Matanya sibuk mengedar ke seluruh ruangan berisik itu, menerka-nerka orang mana yang tadi baru saja keluar dari toilet. Namun, tentu saja cara itu tidak akan berhasil, Soobin gagal menemukan soulmatenya. Lantas ia kembali ke bangku yang di duduki pasangan kelelahan tadi, duduk terkulai karena harapannya sirna begitu saja.

"Oh halo orang yang suka menghilang tiba-tiba dan sukanya membuat orang lain kewalahan." Beomgyu tersenyum lalu mendelik setelahnya, tapi Soobin mengacuhkannya.

"Aku hampir bertemu soulmateku..." Gumam Soobin, membuat Beomgyu terkejut mendengarnya. Tubuhnya menegak dengan mata yang ikut membesar. "... kalau saja dua orang bertubuh pendek tadi tidak menahan lalu mengomel, aku pasti menemukannya." Ucap Soobin, sedikit dengan nada menyindir. 

Beomgyu kembali melotot, namun kini alisnya ikut mengerut, tak terima dengan ucapan Soobin yang mengecap dirinya dan pacarnya pendek. "Ucapkan sekali lagi!?" Bentaknya.

Soobin mengedikkan bahunya, "Apa?" 

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!!" 

"Sudah-sudah, daripada aku pusing mendengar kalian bertengkar, bagaimana kalau aku memanggil tokoh utama kita malam ini? Tunggu sebentar, usahakan saat aku kembali kalian sudah selesai saling meninju." Potong Taehyun lalu ia pergi, memberikan kesempatan untuk Soobin dan Beomgyu untuk beradu mulut.

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kalian marahan dan berubah menjadi bisu begini? rasanya aku seperti sedang menjadi supir untuk orang-orang asing," Tanya Taehyun pada dua orang yang masih bertengkar dengan satu sama lain itu. Mereka kini sudah di jalan pulang karena kedua orang ini terus saja membuat Taehyun malu dan membuat keadaan jadi tidak kondusif. 

"Oh maafkan aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi tanyakan itu pada pacarmu yang seperti ikan,"

"Pardon?!"

"Kamu memang seperti ikan, mudah terpancing, emosinya."

"Choi Soobin, sialan! Tunggu sampai aku-"

"Hentikan sekarang juga atau aku turunkan di tengah jembatan?" Lalu keduanya berhenti beradu mulut. Taehyun menghela nafas, kedua sahabat ini kalau sudah bertengkar memang sulit untuk akur lagi, bahkan tadi saat ia mengenalkan Hueningkai pun keduanya masih saling meledek dan menyeru, mau disimpan dimana wajahnya nanti kalau bertemu Hueningkai lagi?

Lalu hening panjang menerjang mobil yang ditumpangi mereka, hanya helaan nafas bergantian dari mereka.

"Tadi warna di mataku kembali, tepat saat Taehyun membawa Hueningkai..." Ucap Soobin untuk menghilangkan sunyi, namun tak satupun dari dua orang di depannya yang menjawab.

"..tapi aku tidak yakin Hueningkai soulmateku," Sambung Soobin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Beomgyu.

"Oh, mendengarkan rupanya," Soobin menyunggingkan senyum, membuat kesal Beomgyu lagi.

"Suaranya berbeda dengan suara yang aku dengar di toilet," Ucap Soobin, lalu dia menghelas nafas seraya melihat ke layar handphonenya yang sempat berwarna tadi, ia rindu warna warna itu lagi.

"Baru satu kali pertemuan kalian, siapa tahu memang Hueningkai lah soulmatemu, temui dia lagi," Soobin tampak menimbang-nimbang saran Beomgyu, bisa saja benar, bisa juga salah, club itu tempat ramai, ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di dekatnya, yang mana soulmatenya atau orang lain.

"Boleh, tapi nanti temani aku untuk mengecek club tiap akhir pekan. Bisa kan? Hyunnie?" 

"Itu panggilan dariku!" Beomgyu menyentak tapi langsung ditenangkan oleh Taehyun, Taehyun mengangguk singkat. Menyetujui permintaan temannya itu walau jatahnya untuk berduaan dengan Beomgyu jadi berkurang.

* * *

Soobin keluar, lalu sedikit membungkuk sopan saat melewati penjaga pintu club. Ini sudah minggu ke-5, tapi ia tak pernah mendapatkan warnanya kembali.

"Ada?" Tanya Taehyun, Soobin menggeleng lesu lalu berjalan mendahului Taehyun. 

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, lalu tanpa waktu lama mobil sudah melaju meninggalkan club. Suara radio menghiasi keheningan di antara keduanya, Soobin kembali kehilangan harapannya, mungkin sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa melukis seperti sebelumnya, mungkin sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa bertemu soulmatenya.

"Sayang sekali, pekan depan kita ke sini lagi," Ucap Taehyun datar membuyarkan lamunan Soobin, Soobin hanya tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menerima takdir saja," Jawab Soobin, Taehyun melirik sekilas.

"Jangan begitu... Kita ke cafe dulu ya." Soobin mengangguk, rasanya ia sekarang sudah tidak punya gairah hidup, hobi dan karirnya sebagai pelukis akan hilang begitu saja, terima kasih pada umur 19thn sialannya.

* * *

Taehyun membuang puntung rokoknya sembarang lalu menginjaknya sampai apinya mati, mengepulkan asap dalam mulutnya sebelum mendorong pintu cafe milik sang pacar. 

_Tring_! 

Tepat saat bunyi bel dari pintu terdengar, warna di mata Soobin kembali lagi. Soobin sangat yakin soulmatenya ada di dalam, cepat-cepat ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari orang yang sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan warnanya kembali juga. Tapi di dalam sini terlalu tenang, semua orang mengobrol dengan santai dengan teman mereka.

Sepertinya akan cukup sulit baginya untuk mencari sang pemberi warna. Seperti biasa atensi semua orang tertuju pada satu orang berpenampilan bak preman yang berjalan di depan Soobin itu.

"Aku seperti babumu, minggir, aku tidak mau jadi bayangan." Soobin mendorong Taehyun ke samping lalu berjalan mendahului Taehyun ke meja bartender.

Mata Soobin tetap tak henti-hentinya melirik ke sana dan ke mari untuk mencari orang yang sama sepertinya; tengah mencari soulmatenya. 

Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu masih juga tak ada orang yang 'mencurigakan', bahkan beberapa orang sudah keluar dari cafe, tapi warna di mata Soobin tetap terlihat jelas menandakan bahwa soulmatenya masih berada dalam cafe ini.

Sampai bunyi bel di pintu kembali bergemerincing, dan warna di mata Soobin menghilang, Soobin berlari mengejar orang yang baru saja keluar, untung saja orang itu baru beberapa keluar cafe.

"Tunggu!" Soobin menepuk bahu pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu, dan benar, warna itu kembali. Soobin melihat dengan jelas warna surai pria di depannya itu berwarna biru laut, dengan coat hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. 

Pria itu berbalik, wajahnya putih porselen bak boneka, bibirnya yang lucu mempunyai warna kemerahan, matanya yang tajam menatapnya penuh tanda tanya meski pupilnya melebar.

"Iya?" Ucapnya dengan kepala yang memiring, suaranya, benar-benar sama dengan yang Soobin dengar di toilet waktu itu. Soobin yakin dialah orangnya, Soobin yakin dialah soulmatenya.

"Maaf mengganggu lamunanmu, tapi sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kamu memanggilku, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, soulmateku." Tatapannya menghangat dengan salah satu ujung bibir yang terangkat, kenapa Soobin merasa terintimidasi?

* * *

"Jadi.. Soobin? Benar?" Kata 'Soobin' yang terlontar dari orang yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti berbicara itu terdengar lucu, suaranya unik, Soobin suka. Soobin mengangguk.

"Seorang pelukis yang, cukup terkenal, belakangan ini tengah mengambil break karena usia?" Tanyanya lagi, Soobin mengangguk lagi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Ehehe.. kalau disebut seperti itu aku jadi merasa tua sekali.." Soobin meremat ujung sweaternya sambil terkekeh-kekeh malu, pria di depannya hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu seberat apa menjadi seorang pelukis yang kehilangan warna di matanya, tapi percaya padaku, kalau kamu membiasakan diri, kamu akan mengenal warna-warna itu tanpa harus melihat warna yang sebenarnya,"

"Begitu? Lantas, ajarkan aku mengenal warna, Kak Yeonjun," Soobin mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan meja.

Sementara Yeonjun yang duduk di depannya itu malah tertawa lalu mendorong kembali tubuh Soobin dengan satu tangannya, "Menggoda, huh?"

"Mana ada," Soobin mendengus.

"Oh Soobin, apa kamu sudah punya pasangan?" Tanya Yeonjun membuat alis Soobin terangkat sebelah.

"Hm? Kenapa tanya begitu? Aku–"

"Tidak suka ditanyai hal yang terlalu privasi ya? Baiklah, maafkan aku," Potong Yeonjun yang tentu saja malah membuat Soobin canggung dan merasa tak enak.

"Bukan, bukan begitu, hanya saja–" 

"Tidak apa kalau tidak mau membuka identitas pacarmu ke orang asing sepertiku, kita lanjutkan ke pembicaraan selanjutnya saja," Aura yang menguar dari Yeonjun kini semakin mengintimidasi dan Soobin tiba-tiba saja ciut, mengikuti kemauan Yeonjun sajalah yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Uhm.. kamu sendiri kak, gimana?" Kini giliran Soobin untuk bertanya duluan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada, aku masih single," Yeonjun mengedikkan bahunya. Soobin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk seolah dirinya mengerti meskipun tidak begitu.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong karena sekarang aku sudah bertemu kamu, apa kamu mau membantu ku?" Soobin akhirnya melancarkan tujuan awalnya mencari soulmatenya.

"Bantu apa? Apa yang akan aku dapat?"

"Tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa kok, hanya menemaniku saat aku sedang bekerja,"

"Saat kamu melukis, ya? Hm, bisa saja. Belakangan ini aku sedang malas ke club, jadi kurasa aku bisa menemanimu, walau seharian penuh pun aku tidak keberatan,"

"Ah– tidak perlu– aku tidak mau mengganggu, cukup saat aku membutuhkanmu saja," Soobin melambaikan tangannya, menolak secara halus. Ucapan Yeonjun memberikan rasa 'aneh' di hati dan pikiran Soobin, membuatnya tiba-tiba gugup dan mati topik.

"Aku bercanda, aku harus pergi, panggil aku kalau kamu butuh aku, oke? Tentu saja kalau pacarmu mengizinkanmu untuk menghubungiku, HAHAH" Yeonjun bangkit dari duduknya, tidak melupakan iced americano miliknya.

"Sampai jumpa, soulmate manisku." Bisiknya saat berada di sebelah Soobin, lalu menggusak singkat surai Soobin dan pergi.

Soobin mati-matian menahan malu, menutup wajahnya yang memerah dan sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, "Apa-apaan si Choi Yeonjun itu.. menyebalkan sekali.." Di pikiran Soobin terputar ingatan saat-saat sebelum Yeonjun pergi tadi, bagai kaset memori indah, membuatnya semakin merasakan hal 'aneh'. 

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Beomgyu dengan suara yang agak lantang karena tengah menutup cafe, sementara Soobin hanya duduk di depan meja bartender, dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk di hilangkan.

"Ya begitu.. hehe~" Jawab Soobin setengah meracau karena masih sibuk dengan lamunannya. Taehyun menghentikkan aktivitas mengangkat bangkunya sejenak, "Kak Beomgyu, tolong ambilkan holly water dari tasku,"

"Untuk apa?" Beomgyu jadi ikut berhenti beres-beres juga hanya untuk menanggapi ucapan Taehyun.

"Untuk mengembalikan jiwa Kak Soobin." Beomgyu memutar matanya lalu kembali merapikan cafenya, memilih untuk mengacuhkan ucapan Taehyun.

"Taehyun~ tidak perlu mengantarku lagi ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan soulmateku~ hehe~" Soobin kembali meracau, itu sudah kali ke-4 dirinya berkata demikian, yah mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya saat ini tengah dilanda kasmaran.

Taehyung menggosok-gosok telinganya, "Iya, iya! Panas telingaku mendengar kamu mengoceh terus!" Omel Taehyun yang membuat jiwa Soobin kembali ke raganya.

Soobin tertawa malu? sarkas? atau hanya sekedar untuk menanggapi? Tidak dapat digambarkan. "Ah iya! Begini, ingat Hueningkai?" Tanya Taehyun, Soobin mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Huening sedikit tertarik padamu kak, dia terus saja memintaku untuk memberikan kontakmu,"

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku orang baik dan menjaga privasi temanku, tentu saja aku tidak memberinya kontakmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya dia ingin berkencan denganmu besok," Soobin melotot.

"Tiba-tiba sekali?! Besok?! Teman baik apanya!" Omel Soobin, ia sebal bukan main. Taehyun tak memberi tahu dirinya tentang hal itu, dan mendadak menyuruhnya untuk berkencan dengan Hueningkai? Bercanda.

"Dan kalau aku menolak?" Soobin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dan kalau kamu menolak, aku yang akan menyeretmu. Aku sudah janji, aku tidak boleh ingkar atau pawangku marah," Lalu tepat setelahnya Beomgyu langsung saja memicingkan matanya ke arah Taehyun, membuat Taehyun terkejut dan cepat-cepat bertingkah seolah dirinya tak mengucapkan apa-apa, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bangku-bangku yang harus ia angkat.

* * *

Esoknya Soobin benar-benar pergi 'kencan' dengan Hueningkai, dia lumayan menikmatinya karena dirinya dengan Hueningkai ternyata memiliki banyak kesamaan. Betapa senangnya Soobin saat tahu Hueningkai menyukai makanan yang juga disukai dirinya.

Tentu Hueningkai akan memintanya untuk berkencan lagi dilain waktu, Soobin hanya mengiyakan karena memang dirinya pun menyukai momen saat menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hueningkai.

Soobin merebahkan dirinya, menatap atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih dengan lampu yang temaram. Matanya lalu teralih ke dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi banyak lukisan-lukisan berwarna monochrome, putih, kelabu, hitam, ash grey dan warna-warna suram lainnya.

Soobin menatapi lukisan miliknya satu persatu, menelisik artian lain dari lukisannya kalau berwarna monochrome, mendapatkan sisi lain yang cukup sedih namun juga artian yang dalam. Soobin merinding.

Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil alat-alat lukisnya, meski ia tidak dapat melihat warna yang sebenarnya. Ia mengambil catnya asal lalu menorehkan garis demi garis, titik demi titik di kanvasnya yang cukup luas.

Memanfaatkan kontras dari cat yang ia gunakan untuk detail gambarnya, tarik garis ke sana dan kemari, menimpa warna dasar dengan warna gelap, dan selesailah. Sebuah lukisan pria dengan ukuran kanvas yang besar, pria yang baru saja ia temui kemarin, Yeonjun.

"Loh? Kenapa Kak Yeonjun?" Entahlah, pikiran di otaknya mengalir begitu saja, mengikuti kemauan tangannya untuk bergerak kemanapun yang akhirnya membentuk Yeonjun. 

Apa ini kemauan tangannya? Atau hatinya? Tapi hari ini dia tidak bertemu Yeonjun, tuh?

* * *

Yeonjun masuk ke kamar Soobin, benar, Soobin mengajaknya untuk datang karena tiba-tiba saja ada client yang memesan lukisan dengan harga super tinggi, tidak mungkin Soobin lewatkan.

"Oh~? Apa ini~" Yeonjun berjalan mendekati lukisan dirinya, menyentuh lembut tekstur cat yang mengering di kanvas, menatap teliti detail wajahnya.

"Tampan sekali~ Apa kamu menyukaiku segitunya?"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku menggambarmu!"

"Ey~ Akan bagaimana reaksi pacarmu saat melihat diriku di kamarmu?" Ah, pembicaraan tentang pacar lagi, apa Yeonjun benar-benar menganggap Soobin ini sudah ada yang punya? Sepertinya Yeonjun salah paham.

Soobin berjalan mendekati lukisan yang baru dibuatnya semalam, tak di sangka lukisannya jadi jauh lebih menarik saat ia melihat warna-warna yang tercampur, tiap torehan warna memberikan artian tersendiri pada tiap garisnya.

"Wah, kalau tahu hasilnya sebagus ini, aku tidak akan memanggilmu,"

"Begitu? Ya sudah aku pulang saja.." Yeonjun berbalik, bercanda seolah ia akan pulang, tapi tangan Soobin menahannya dengan cekatan.

"Jangan! Clientku tidak meminta warna yang menarik, diam di sini," Tangan Soobin menarik cengkramannya dan menghempaskan Yeonjun di kasur, memberikan izin untuk Yeonjun duduk di area privasinya.

"Agresif sekali~ Pacarmu pasti senang," 

"Jangan bercanda!" Soobin menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat pada Yeonjun untuk tidak membuka mulutnya. 

Lalu Soobin fokus pada lukisannya, tak jarang fokusnya dibuyarkan oleh tangan usil Yeonjun, atau dibuyarkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting dari Yeonjun, tetapi dirinya tak terlalu menganggapnya sebagai gangguan.

Sampai lukisannya selesaipun Yeonjun masih terus menanyainya, seolah dalam otak Yeonjun terdapat ribuan topik yang dapat di tumpahkan kapan saja, Yeonjun tak pernah berhenti berbicara.

"Aku pamit, oh sebelumnya, mana bayaranku?" Tangan Yeonjun terangkat, siap menampani barang apapun yang akan Soobin berikan padanya sebagai bayaran.

"Eh? Aku tak menyebutkan apapun tentang bayaran,"

"Loh? Jasa menemaniku ini tidak gratis, Choi Soobin,"

"Lalu kamu mau apa? Bayaranku sendiripun belum cair," Yeonjun menarik kembali tangannya, kini menyimpannya di dagu, menggerakan telunjuknya, berpikir cukup lama.

"Ah ini saja," Lampu bohlam tiba-tiba keluar dari kepala Yeonjun, begitu di imajinasi Soobin. Lalu Yeonjun mendekatkan pipinya ke bibir Soobin, menunggu bayarannya dengan senang hati.

"Kecup."

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang menagih bayaranku, Soobin," Jantung Soobin tentu saja tidak sehat sekarang ini, degupnya terlalu cepat sampai rasanya hampir melompat, wajahnya memerah. Tapi hatinya terdorong dengan titah Yeonjun, dan kecupan seklias Soobin berikan di pipi Yeonjun.

Yeonjun tersenyum puas, kekehan gemas keluar dari mulutnya. "Terimakasih, sekarang aku benar-benar pamit, panggil aku saat kamu butuh aku lagi, jangan lupa bayaran yang sama, ciao!" Lalu kakinya melangkah lebar meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Soobin.

Soobin menatap punggung yang tidak lebih luas dari miliknya itu, pipinya masih terlukis semburat merah, malu.

"Apa-apaan si Choi Tukang Menggoda itu?! Aku yakin dia pasti suka melakukan itu pada banyak orang, lihat saja dari caranya berjalan, cih! Tipe playboy sekali, kenapa soulmateku dia dewa?"

* * *

Dan begitulah keseharian Soobin pada hari-hari setelahnya, satu hari ia menghabiskan waktunya di cafe, esoknya kencan dengan Hueningkai, mengerjakan pesanan client berdua dengan Yeonjun.

Hubungannya dengan Hueningkai semakin hari malah semakin aneh, apalagi setelah Soobin menceritakan Yeonjun pada Hueningkai. Perlahan Hueningkai jadi semakin cuek padanya, tapi Soobin mengacuhkan hal tersebut.

Sementara hubungannya dengan Yeonjun juga jadi semakin rumit, entah mungkin karena Yeonjun masih menganggap Soobin memiliki pacar sehingga Yeonjun memilih untuk sesekali pergi ke kencan buta saat sedang tak bersama Soobin. Hati Soobin terasa perih saat mendengar hal itu, ia tak suka Yeonjun pergi kencan buta, ia tak suka Yeonjun menganggapnya punya pacar.

Tapi untuk alasan apa dia tidak menyukai hal-hal itu?

"Kak Yeonjun, bagaimana dengan kencan butamu kali ini?" Tanya Soobin disela fokusnya.

"Fokus saja pada lukisanmu, aku takut nanti kamu malah melukis wajahku di lukisanmu yang mahal itu," 

"Jawab saja, Choi."

"Tidak sopan, jangan lupa kalau margamu sama dengan milikku. Aku jadi penasaran, kalau kita menikah siapa yang akan mengganti marganya," Soobin tak menghiraukan Yeonjun lagi dan memilih untuk fokus ke lukisannya.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Soobin saat ini, meski dirinya bisa melihat jelas warna-warna di palettenya, tapi Soobin terus saja menambahkan warna hitam di warna kontrasnya. Menghasilkan lukisan dengan tema kelam yang di dominasi dengan warma hitam dan warna gelap lainnya.

"Apa suasana hatimu tengah buruk, Soobin? Lukisanmu tetap monochrome walau kita berdua ada di ruangan yang sama," Soobin menghela nafasnya kasar, lukisannya tak sesuai ekspektasi tapi masih bisa dijual dengan harga mahal pada clientnya, tetapi bukan itu masalah dari penyebab buruknya suasana hati Soobin.

"Iya. Buruk. Buruk sekali, dan karena lukisanku sudah selesai, apa kamu tidak ada niatan untuk pulang?" 

"Oh? Kamu mengusirku? Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman? Oh atau pacarmu akan datang jadi kamu terburu-buru?"

"Hentikan tentang pacar-pacar itu! Kamulah penyebab rusaknya suasana hatiku saat ini." Soobin muak, sangat.

Yeonjun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kamu pergi ke kencan buta itu padahal kamu sudah punya soulmatemu, dan untuk apa?!"

"Soobin meski kita soulmate, kita bisa menjadi pasangan orang lain, kamu sendiri sudah punya pacar," Soobin menggeram sebal, rambutnya ia jambak kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan emosinya sendiri.

"Pergi-pergi! Aku sedang tidak mau marah-marah pada orang yang sok tahu!" Soobin mendorong-dorong Yeonjun untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak perlu mendorong! Aku bisa pergi sendiri, lagipula aku juga tidak mau berbicara pada orang yang sudah punya pacar! Dah!" Yeonjun pergi, dengan membanting pintu sebagai tanda pamit.

Soobin memijat pelipisnya, pening menyerang kepalanya, "Bagaimana bisa dia bersikeras berpikir bahwa aku sudah mempunyai pacar? Apa dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku menikmati tiap kali aku memberinya 'bayaran'?"

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, Yeonjun pergi lagi dari toko roti B untuk mampir ke toko roti C, pikirannya kalut dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengalihkan pikirannya lewat makanan yang masuk ke perutnya.

Tiap kali ia melihat kue ataupun makanan yang berhiaskan kelinci, pikirannya pasti langsung tertuju lada soulmatenya. Warna monochrome pada kelinci di makanannya membuat kelinci itu terlihat muram, Yeonjun sampai tidak tega untuk memakannya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati kenalannya baru saja berpisah dengan orang yang belakangan ini selalu memenuhi pikiran Yeonjun, Hueningkai dan Soobin.

Soobin tampak baik-baik saja tanpa Yeonjun, dan terlihat sangat bahagia saat berpisah dengan Hueningkai. Apakah Hueningkai pacar Soobin?

Dan untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, Yeonjun menghampiri Hueningkai. "Jan-D!" Panggil Yeonjun pada Hueningkai, Hueningkai melambaikan tangannya.

"YJ! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Berjalan-jalan?" Sapa Hueningkai pada Yeonjun, Yeonjun hanya mengangguk sambil merangkul Hueningkai seolah keduanya sudah sangat dekat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar? Aku yang traktir!" Seru Yeonjun sambil menarik Hueningkai ke arah tujuannya.

* * *

" _Soobin?_ " Sapa Yeonjun dari seberang telpon, Soobin hanya mendeham.

" _Ey, dingin sekali. Apa kabar?_ "

"Langsung ke poinnya saja,"

" _Ayo mengobrol sebentar, ke cafe milik temanmu ya, aku menunggumu._ " Lalu telpon dimatikan secara sepihak.

Soobin dengan malas datang ke cafe Beomgyu, yang langsung disambut dengan warna hangat dengan vibe vintage dari bagian dalam cafe milik temannya itu.

Yeonjun yang sudah sampai duluan itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Soobin, memberikan titah pada Soobin untuk duduk di depannya.

"Aku sibuk, Kak Yeonjun. Cepat ke intinya saja," Jujur saja Soobin masih kehilangan moodnya untuk bertemu Yeonjun.

"Maaf,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Iya.. untuk yang sudah aku lakukan sebelumnya.."

"Apa itu?" Soobin sengaja pura-pura lupa agar rasa bersalah Yeonjun jadi semakin besar.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Hueningkai, kamu belum punya pacar, kamu bukan pacar Hueningkai, kamu cemburu saat aku pergi kencan buta, kamu selalu membicarakan aku saat bersama Hueningkai, kamu suka aku,"

Soobin tertegun, kenapa harus semuanya sih? Soobin kan jadi malu, belum lagi tiap-tiap detail yang dia ceritakan pada Hueningkai, malah Hueningkai sebut ulang pada Yeonjun, habislah sudah harga dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku bertingkah semauku begitu, tidak seharusnya aku berbicara dengan sok tahu, kamu mau memaafkanku kan?" 

"Hm, sepertinya kamu harus membayar untuk maaf dariku," Soobin menggerakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Apa saja, soulmateku, pemberi warna di hidupku, kelinciku, aku mohon, apa saja akan aku lakukan agar kamu mau memaafkanmu," Yeonjun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, kedua alisnya terangkat dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Jadi pacarku, jadi pasanganku, dan jadi partner pemberi warna untuk paletteku,"

"Apa?" Wajah Yeonjun berubah dalam sedetik.

"Kenapa? Apa terlalu berat?"

"Bukan itu, itu terlalu mudah. Bahkan tanpa kamu memintanya pun itu memang sudah jadi tujuan awalku mengajakmu bertemu, tentu saja aku akan lakukan dengan sepenuh hati,"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, permintaan maaf diterima."

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Apa kamu menerimaku juga?" Soobin tak menjawab, dan memilih untuk memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan senyum lebar di wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipi yang memerah, menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang tak terbendung itu dari Yeonjun.

Soobin mengangguk tanpa menatap Yeonjun, yang mana malah membuat Yeonjun semakin gemas, langsung saja secara agresif Yeonjun menangkup wajah Soobin lalu menghujani dahi Soobin dengan kecupan.

"Jangan! Jangan begini– jangan buat aku tambah malu! Lihatlah semua orang menatapi kita!"

Yeonjun berhenti, lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Soobin, "Masa bodoh dengan semua orang, pikiran orang atau apapun. Karena yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanya kamu, Choi Soobin. Selamanya, hanya kamu."

"Terimakasih, tapi kamu tidak lebih dari palette lukisku saja,"

"Choi Soobin menyebalkan sekali?!"

"Aku bercanda, tidak mungkin aku menyamakan soulmateku yang tampan ini dengan palette yang berantakan."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal palette berantakan, kamu akan menjadi seperti palette itu malam ini, karena kamu milikku, selamanya milikku."

"APA?!"

* * *

"Kalau aku bisa memiliki kekuatan, aku memilih untuk tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hidupku, menghabiskan masa tuaku, menjalani kehidupan normal dengan dia, pemberi warna pada paletteku."

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, au ini di tulis dalam rangka event #yeonbinficfest2021 di twitter.


End file.
